Ghost Hunters - Saving Me
by TheBestGH
Summary: When Jason gets a call that his niece is being abused by her boyfriend can he manage to keep her together and manage to safe his marriage? Warning: Abuse and Language Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Make Me Believe

Pairing: unknown

Rating: pg for now

Warning: language, abuse

Synopsis: Jason's marriage is falling apart and his niece is being beat by her boyfriend. Can he keep his marriage together and save his niece from herself?

Chapter One

_**~I am done, smoking gun~**_

_**~We've lost it all, the love is gone~**_

_**~She has won, now it's no fun~**_

_**~We've lost it all, the love is gone~**_

Coming home this late from the fire house means one of two things: I'll find him in bed with someone, or I'll be beaten and bloodied one more time. Sighing as I pull into the drive to find no other car parked in my spot, but every light was on and shining brightly along with his misplaced alcohol induced rage.

Planning ahead as I do every night I leave my cell phone in the car, but I take my pager in with me. Taking a deep breath I get out of the car and make my way up to the house and open the door cautiously. He's nowhere to be seen in the living room or Kitchen so that leaves the upstairs. My heart starts to hammer in my chest. I've never felt like this in all the fires I've faced.

Slowly climbing the stairs I hear the crash of glass and the snapping of wood. He's on a rampage tonight. Leaning against the door frame I watch as he rips the alarm clock from the wall tossing it carelessly across the room. Clearing my throat softly I wait for him to notice me and it doesn't take long. He turns on me grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me softly. "Where the fuck have you been?" He shouts as he pushes me against the wall.

_**~And we had Magic, and this is Tragic~**_

_**~You couldn't keep your hands to yourself~**_

_**~I feel like our world's been infected~**_

_**~And somehow you left me neglected~**_

Wincing trying to pry myself from his deadly hands, "We had a fire spring up close to the edge of the shift I couldn't just leave." I whisper. My eyes fall to a picture of a time three years ago. My uncle stands with his arm around Henry. Aunt Kristen hugs me as their kids kneel in front of us all posing for the picture happily. Since then my uncle has stopped talking to me and this whole thing is falling apart. The past 5 years of my life have been for nothing.

"A fire!" he screams shaking me harder. "You're such a lieing whore!" he says and I never feel his hand leave my shoulder till it's reconnecting with my face. "I'll kill you if it's true!"

My stomach flips as my hand wipes the blood from my mouth. I know it's true he's put me in the hospital three times before. Another blow this time to my ribs, I hear the snap before I feel the pain. Gasping for air I roll to my uninjuried side and hug my knees to my chest. I can't speak. I can't breath. The world is growing darker with every blow and he is showing no sign of slowing or stopping.

_**~We've found our lives been changed~**_

_**~Babe you lost me~**_

_**~And we tried, oh we cried~**_

_**~We lost ourselves, the love has died~**_

The smell of cleaning products and beeping of machines is the next thing I hear and smell. I reach up to rub my eyes but when my hand touches the right one it's pure agony making me cry out. Only the left one will open slightly. That's when I hear the sound of voices. The both sound familiar and welcome although they seem to be raised and angry with each other.

Reaching out I wince causing a moan to escape from the depths of my soul. Hot wet streaks form down the sides of my face. My sides hurt as I begin to break down in sobs. Suddenly there is hands on my hand and someone is whispering to me gently. "Oh darling…" It's my aunt Kristen.

"Kris…" she silences me causing me sobs to come from my throat.

"Jay is here too." She tells me and I watch her nod across my bed at someone and feel another hand on my arm. He says nothing but his hands are rubbing my arm passing over a sore spot here and there.

Kris is able to settle me into a deep sleep again.

_**~And though we tried you can't deny~**_

_**~We're left as shells, we lost the fight~**_

_**~And we had magic, and this is tragic~**_

_**~You couldn't keep your hands to yourself~**_

For three hours it was touch and go. I'd wake up sob, cry, and scream in pain until the doctor would come and give me medications then Aunt Kristen would put me to sleep. When my eyes open this time I find the doctor is already in the room and is talking gently to my aunt and uncle. Uncle Jay is standing in his signature I'm pissed stance while aunt Kris looks worried and concerned.

"Uncle Jay…" I call out gently and within seconds the man is by my side. He takes my good hand rubbing his thumb over the back of it softly. "What's going on?"

There is a long pause where I can imagine he is looking at the doctor wondering if he should actually tell me. "Catolina, this is Dr. Jones. I just got the last of your tests back. Would you like the good or bad news first?" he asks as he sits on the other side of my bed.

Turning my head slowly and carefully I look at my uncle before meeting the doctor's gaze. "I'll take the bad."

He nods and looks at the floor as he wonders where to start. This makes me feel rather nervous. "Well dear, it seems that you have a mild concussion, fractured three ribs, bruised your spine, and dislocated your left femur from the hip socket. You're eyes were both swollen shut when you got here since then the brusing has gone down so that's a good sign!" he says starting to sound a little more cheerful.

I wince and look away from him. How can he sound so… so… like that…

_**I feel like our world's been infected~**_

_**~And somehow you left me neglected~**_

_**~We've found our lives been changed~**_

_**~babe you lost me~**_

I close my eyes as more tears threaten to fall. That's the good thing about being around Uncle Jay. He makes you feel stronger than you. He makes you want to try and take on the world. The doctor touches my shoulder to reassure me. "There is good news." He hurries on but I don't turn my head back to him. I keep my eyes closed and tilted toward my uncle.

"There isn't any bleeding internally that we have to worry about. Your femur went right back into place so a little strengthening and it'll be fine no cane or anything silly for you. Your pupils haven't blown so that means the brain and eyes are still functioning properly which means your vision should be back up in no time." He trails off there and flips through some papers causing everyone to look at him.

"When can she go home?" Aunt Kristen asks.

The doctor looks up and crosses his arms gently. "If she promises to do what I ask her she can leave today."

At this point I am willing to do anything, so I nod to confirm.

"Great. I've called the cops you'll be asked to press charges, and remove your things from the house as soon as you can. You'll also want to make the break up a permanent thing." He says with a gentle nod.

"I don't have anywhere else to…" I start but am forced to quiet down.

"She will stay with us. Jason and a few friends will go get her things tomorrow." She informs the doctor as she steps forward placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. This is the first time they've looked united since they've come here.

Sighing I look from one to the other through my good eye and then move my sight back to the doctor nodding again. "I'll do it." I say and bit my lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Saving me

Pairing: unknown

Rating: pg for now

Warning: language, abuse

Synopsis: Jason's marriage is falling apart and his niece is being beat by her boyfriend. Can he keep his marriage together and save his niece from herself?

**~I remember tears streaming down your face~**

**~When I said, "I'll never let you go~**

**~When all those shadows almost killed your light~**

**~I remember you said don't leave me here alone~**

When I received the call from Jay I made sure to get to Jay's as fast as I could. By the time I got there though Catolina was asleep and Jason was on the phone with her ex. I heard the phone click shut as Jason rounded the corner giving me a soft sad smile. "Thanks man." He said as we shook hands which lead to a half hug. Nodding, I couldn't help but glance up the stairs. "She's asleep right now you can see her when we get back. Grant is going to meet us there. We're heading up to go get her things." He said as he moved right past Kris and out to the car.

I hugged the women standing by the door and then jogged down to where Jay was standing beside my Lexus. "You're driving." He said crawling into the passenger seat.

Grinning I loped to the other side sliding in easily. "Tell me where to go."

When we got to the apartment Jason spotted Grant and walked over to great him. We pulled out the boxes and headed up to the apartment. Using Cat's key Jason let us in. I surveyed the area and noticed the man sitting on the sofa with his back to us. It was small and grimy. My skin crawled just being in there.

Jay cleared his throat to get the man's attention but got no response. "I'm here to get her stuff where is it?"

A laugh rose from the statue. "In the garbage dump probably." He sneered.

Jay's hands fisted at his sides, "Where are her clothes at least you piece of sewage!"

Another laugh. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end at the sound. "I told you. In the dump where that bitch should be!" He finaly turned to look at us. An eerie grin on his face. His eyes were small and beady black.

Without further warning Jay lurched forward arms extended. Luckily for me Grant was there to help me rein in the larger man. "Easy Jay. I'll handle him dude go search the place." I whisper as I release an arm and move around the couch so I can watch the man better. "They're gonna look around." I state and keep an eye on my friends.

"Good luck." He grunts and flips through the channels.

**~But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~**

**~Just close your eyes, the sun is going down~**

**~You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now~**

**~Com morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound~**

When we get back to the house all we have is a box of clothes that look like they would belong to Cat. Kris meets us at the door this time she gives Jay no choice. Her face is red and puffy, tear tracks stain her cheeks as she buries her face in Jays chest. Jason looks a little surprised but wraps her in his arms anyway soothing her. "Kris, what's going on?"

There's some hesitation but Kris glances from Jay to I and then back again. "She hasn't come out of her room. She's refusing to eat Jason and I don't know what else to do. She's done nothing but sob since she's been up and she won't let me in the room."

Jason sighs hugging his wife one more time. "I'll go talk to her." He says softly. He pulls away and begins up the stairs when she stops him. "Wait, maybe Steve should. They've been so close and I think it might do her good."

Blue eyes meet brown ones. There is something under his gaze that makes me uncomfortable. He hesitates longer and I understand what he doesn't want to say out loud. I nod slowly and Kris takes it as I'll go, but Jason knows. He always knows. He has probably known longer than I have. Kris grabs my arm and leads me up the stairs to her door. She straightens out my collar and fiddles with the dust on my coat. Jason is standing at the top of the stairs watching, arms crossed, straight faced.

Swallowing hard I raise my hand and knock on the door gently. No response. Sighing I knock again a little harder this time, "Kit Cat?" I call out my nick name for her and I don't bother to look back I can feel his disapproving gaze already.

"Stevie?" comes a soft voice that doesn't even sound like her. Before I know it the door is open and she's dragging me in. She shuts the door behind us and buries herself against my chest. Instinct leads the way and I wrap her up in my arms cradling her against me. She's wearing a black hooded sweat shirt and sweat pants. I can't see her face. The hood is up and drawn close. I feel the wetness on my chest before I register what's happening. She's crying!

I gather her up and sit on the bed holding her close the way I did when her mother passed away and her father after that. "Awwe Kit Cat don't do that. I can't stand seeing you cry." I whisper placing my head against the top of her head. She sniffles and tries to gather herself as my hands rub her back. When she's calmed down I reach up to push back the hood. "Where's those beautiful blue pools?" I ask softly smiling.

Her hand grabs my wrist her body tense. This scares me. "Please don't." she whispers.

**~Don't you dare look out your window, darling~**

**~Everything's on fire, The war outside our door keeps raging on~**

**~Hold on to this lullaby~**

**~Even when the music's gone, Gone~**

"Kit you don't have to hide from me." I whisper and run my hand over where the hood has concealed her beautiful raven locks. "Put that hood down and let me see that pretty face?"

Her body is still tight as she hestitantly does what I ask of her. Her head is down at first till my finger finds her chin. Thankful to my years as an officer I'm able to hide my shock as I look upon her swollen face. The left eye is swollen to a small slit and the other has a cut from brow to cheek that has been stitched. Her lip is busted and swollen and both cheeks are bruised.

I can't help but crush her to my chest and rock her as anger floods through me. How could I have let this happen. I was supposed to be her best friend and yet when she needed me the most I was out chasing some tail instead of calling to check on her.

We sit like this for a long time before another knock comes to the door. Her face automatically finds my chest as her Jay enters the room. "Hey," he says taking in the sight. "Come on down and get something to eat." He whispers sitting beside me and running his fingers through her hair the way she likes. She turns to look at him, and he can't help the wince turning it into a slow smile. "Your aunt is driving me crazy!" he tries to joke.

It somewhat works as I hear a slight chuckle escape. She looks up at me and her un damaged eye is shining brightly up at me. "You're eating too?"

I give her an extra hug and nod. "Yes, lunch sounds great!"

**~Just close your eyes, The sun is going down~**

**~You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now~**

**~Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound~**

**~Just close your eyes~**

After lunch I choose to stay and I'm slowly winning over Jasons respect. He's much more relaxed around me and doesn't give me looks when she curls up with me when we watch a movie. After Dinner Cat pulls me upstairs and we talk till close to midnight. We fall out of laughing fit over an old story and I look her over seriously. "Kit, I'm sorry."

Confusion settles in on her beautiful face, "For what?"

"I should have been there."

She says nothing but pulls me in close. "You're here now," She whispers as she lays down beside me curled up against my chest. "That's all I care about."

**~You'll be alriht, Come morning light~**

**~You and I'll be safe and sound~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Saving me

Pairing: unknown

Rating: pg for now

Warning: language, abuse

Synopsis: Jason's marriage is falling apart and his niece is being beat by her boyfriend. Can he keep his marriage together and save his niece from herself?

Waking up in the arms of someone I trust isn't something I'm used to. Waking up in the arms of Steve Gonsalves is a dream come true. He's warm and safe and has given me something I haven't had in years. A good nights sleep. I roll over pressing my back against his chest. On my night stand sits his TAPS hat and I smile softly. His arm tightens about my waist, face buried in the back of my neck breathing evenly.

The hot air tickles my neck causing me to giggle and turn in his arms again. He wakes at this and grins at me groggily. "Good morning." He whispers carefully moving hair from my face. I smile at him as he stretches out on the bed and relaxes right away. "The sweeling really went down in that eye." He smirks. "Looks a lot better."

I nod and roll on my side to face him. "It feels better too. Doesn't hurt as much." I inform him. A light knock on the door makes us jump. "Hey you two awake?"

"We're up." I call back and watch as the door slowly slides open to reveal my aunt Kris. Once she sees we aren't naked she sighs a visible sigh of relief and grins. "Want some breakfast?" We both nod and she motions for us to come down.

When we get to the top of the stairs though I can hear the raised voices and I'm suddenly thankful that the kids are in school. "You can't take off more work this is becoming absolutely ridiculous Jason!"

"Kristen I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. This case is import….."

"Is what Jason? Is important? Well how important is it to you that we make our house payment or we make the car payments or that fucking payment for the brand new engine you put in the 65!"

"Yeah cause I'm the only one that blows money around here!"

"I 'Blow' money your kids and this fucking house!"

Steve frowns and pushes past me gently to break up the argument. He walks in smiling and looks from Kris to Jay. "Morning." He beams. Jason smiles back, or tries to. Kristen turns her attention back to the stove and places a fake smile on her face.

I thank god for this man who has so far saved my ass from a lot in the short time I've been back. I trot down the stairs and into the kitchen picking up a spatula to help with breakfast. Uncle Jay comes up beside me and looks over my obvious wounds. "The eye looks better. I would ice it some more though." He instructs.

I smile at him and nod slowly. "I'll do it after breakfast."

He nods kissing my forehead and sets his coffee cup down on the counter. "I'm heading to the office." He says flatly to Kris. He glances at Steve and raises an eyebrow. "See you there?"

Steve nods and walks up behind me to steal a piece of bacon out of the pan. Earning himself a smack in the hand with the spatula. He grins and nods slowly moving over to the fridge to get some OJ out for us.

I glance at my Aunt sighing softly. "What was all that about?" I ask when Jay is finally out the door.

She merely shakes her head and forces another smile. "We'll talk later. Now it's time for you to eat." She says pushing me away from the stove and toward the spot where Steve had set out my glass of OJ. I sit and the three of us have breakfast laughing and joking the way it should have been.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Saving me

Pairing: unknown

Rating: pg for now

Warning: language, abuse

Synopsis: Jason's marriage is falling apart and his niece is being beat by her boyfriend. Can he keep his marriage together and save his niece from herself?

In the months that past since I've moved out of my aunt and uncle's house: they've separated, Grant is now on the sidelines of the show and they are interviewing for an open position, and the world has been semi-peaceful. I found an apartment near TAPS office. It is two bedroom one bath and beautiful.

For the past couple of nights now Steve has been coming over and staying. He claims it's cause it's closer to TAPS but I can't help but think there is other motives that he doesn't talk to me about. Tonight though, I'm making a huge dinner for the whole TAPS crew. They've become a big part of my life.

Steve and Jay are the first ones to come and I'm still in the kitchen. They both make themselves right at home and help themselves to a beer. Tango is next followed by Adam and a very pregnant Amy. I finish up the meal moments after everyone arrives. At this point I allow hugs and hellos. Uncle Jay kisses my cheek and pulls me in against him. "I think you should consider joining us." He announces which makes everyone pause.

I pull away from him and give him a suspicious look. "You want me… the most clutzy person on the planet to go stumbling around in the dark?" Chuckles rise from around the table. "No thanks, I damage to much of my own things."

"I mean it, you fit in well with the group and with Grant gone we could use another person. You know the equipment, it would be so easy." He says as he fills his plate and passes on the dinner I'ver worked so hard for.

Shrugging I drop the conversation and load up on food as well. "So who do you think is gonna win this game?" I asked trying to change the subject.

This was a good call on my part as a debate breaks out over tonight's impending football game.

After dinner Amy Adam and I sit at the table playing card games. Everyone except Amy is having a couple beers and I'm starting to feel like I may have had one too many. Adam deals the cards and his hands are a little unsteady. "So have you decided what you're gonna name the baby?" I ask amy as we pick up our cards.

She shrugs and sorts out the hand before laying down her first card. "No, Mr. Right and I have a few picked out but nothing for real."

Nodding I glance back at the TV and see that the game is 10 minutes from being over. The Bears are dominating the Cowboys. I smirk and turn my attention back to the game at hand. Laying down my card I jolt as the crowd around the TV all scream signaling another point on the bears part.

"You're still jumpy?" Adam asks.

I can feel Amy kick him under the table and they exchange a look. I laugh slightly and nod. "I guess so. It wasn't just once or twice that I was beaten, raped, and hospitalized. It was a number of times over many years." My voice is matter of fact but I feel weird saying it.

Adam frowns touching my hand in reassurance. "The man should be neutered." He declares causing Amy and I to burst out laughing.

Once the game has ended everyone leaves. My uncle being the last to go, hugging me gently he cupped my cheek. His eyes moved over my shoulder at the man still placed on the couch flipping through channels. "He's a good guy."

This startles me and I glance back at Steve. "I know," I murmur my eyes still on him.

"He's been spending a lot of time here."

I nod.

"Anything…."

"WHAT No… I mean…."

Jay chuckles and kisses my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You will?"

"You betcha. You got the job!" He calls over his shoulder and I glare at the man's back. My uncle could be very pushy at times.

Turning back to the dark haired man sprawled out on my couch, I grin as I move over to the back of the couch and lean against it watching the TV. "Are you going home too?" I ask looking down into the deep poles of brown.

Sitting up now he puts his arm over the back of the couch and rests it there. His fingers brush the side of my arm sending a shiver up my spine. "I'd like to stay." He says softly.

"We can't keep doing this Steve." I comment out of nowhere as I move back into the kitchen. I hear him get off the couch and follow but I keep my back to him. "You're practically lived here for months and people are starting to question."

"So?

"What do you mean so?" I ask turning to look at him.

"You act like that such a horrible thing. Have you even thought about it. What it would be like to be dating someone like me. You'd never have to be scared. I'd always support you…" he trails off and steps closer to me. "Please don't shoot me down right out of the gate."

Biting my lip I hold my ground as he continues to advance on me. "Steve…" I whisper as I shake my head.

We're finally toe to toe, his hands tentatively reach out to rest at my waist. He places his forehead against my own, Hot beer smelling breath teases my lips. "we can't." I try one last time, but it's lost as my arms wrap about his neck and his lips cover my own. It's a simple soft kiss., but it's something I've never had the pleasure of receiving until now.


End file.
